justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DynamoDerp11/The Avatar Awards!
Hi guys! I know I haven't been active 4 a while so since I am now, I've decided to celebrate with an awards ceremony! I got the idea when I saw TheChibiKing's Just Dance Awards RELOADED and thought, "Hey, what if I do this but I use avatars instead of songs?" So the idea for this was born! Here are the rules: *There are about 15 themed rounds, each has a different award (coolest avatar, worst avatar, etc.) that tells you what kind of avatar you can nominate. I will tally up the votes and then present the awards. *In case of a tie, I will post the avatars that tied for the category and you guys will have to break it. *You DO NOT have to put pictures of the avatars in your comments. You can just tell me the song the avatar is for and which player if it's a multiplayer song (Swish Swish P2, Rasputin, etc.). *You can only vote ONCE and change your mind ONCE. *Avatars from JD15China,JD17China, JDNowChina, JDWii, JDWii2, and JDWiiU are allowed. *Yo-kai Watch Dance avatars are not allowed. (THERE'S WAY TOO MANY) *You can vote any song that has an avatar. If the song doesn't have an avatar, please don't vote it! *No fanmade avatars. *Alternate and beta avatars are allowed. *Any avatar from the JDKids or JDDisneyParty is not allowed unless the category says otherwise. *Vote only the version of avatars that started in JD14-18 unless the category says otherwise. And that's all! Here are the categories! #1: Old School Y'all remember the old avatars back in JD1? They didn't replicate any particular coaches or songs but were cute, little, random images. Vote for your favorite JD1 avatar! #2: Old but New JD4 introduced a new type of avatar; the faces we know and love today. These avatars were different though, because they were in a monotonus gray. But they still set the base for the avatars we have today. Vote for your favorite JD4 avatar! #3: The Gloriousness JD2014 and JDWiiU improved on JD4's avatars, except they came out with a billion new ones and changed them from a monotonus gray to GLORIOUS COLOR!!! And this is the type of avatar that we know and love! Vote for your favorite JD2014-18 avatar! #4: Awwww! Some avatars are super cute. We all just go, "AWWWWWWW SO CUTE:3" when we see them! Vote for the cutest avatar! #5: (add sunglasses here) Some avatars are super cool, we can just imagine them being the bosses of the JD avatar universe. Vote for the swaggiest avatar! #6 Yaaaaaaawwwn... There are avatars that are super boring. You take one look at them and say, "Was Ubisoft having an off day when they made this one? I could do waaaaaaaay better." Vote for the most boring avatar! #7: Time Taker And then compare the boring ones to the exciting, crazy ones! Some avatars are so colorful and detailed, we just HAVE to forgive Ubisoft for making all the boring ones. Vote for the most detailed avatar! #8: Animal Jamming (or robot, or alien, whatever) There are a few avatars that aren't from a dance where the dancer(s) is/are human. Sometimes Ubisoft is crazy enough to make a unicorn dance! Vote for your favorite non-human avatar! #9: Raving Over Rabbids One of Ubisoft's most known game series are the Raving Rabbids series. In fact, Just Dance started out as a minigame in that series! Sometimes Rabbids pop up in songs, but since we're talking about avatars, Vote for your favorite Rabbid avatar! #10: Exclusive Cameos Okay, we talked about Rabbids, but what about other Ubisoft series? Well, starting in JD2016, you could get avatars from other Ubisoft series with Ubisoft Club! Vote for your favorite Ubisoft Club (excluding rabbids) avatar! #11: Beta Test Beta avatars for a few songs have been located (thank you datamining). These give us insight to what the dance was like originally. Then there's avatars for unreleased songs (RIP Dancing Queen). Vote for your favorite beta avatar! #12: I can say the alphabet! The Just Dance Kids avatars are kinda like the first avatars from JD1. They represent no particular song but are cute anyway. Vote for your favorite JDKids avatar! #13: Hooray for Disney Just Dance: Disney Party gave us avatars that had different accessories based on iconic Disney characters. Vote for your favorite Just Dance: Disney Party avatar! #14: Back Up! Some avatars aren't even coaches. There are random background assets that somehow and gloriously get made into avatars. Vote for your favorite non-coach avatar! #15: SCREAM! Stuff of nightmares There are avatars that CREEP. US. OUT. They just decide to sneak into our innocent little nightmares and make them even worse. Vote for the creepiest avatar! #16: Wishes There are some songs that don't have avatars. And no matter how many stars we wish on, no matter how many magic lamps we find, we just keep wishing. Vote for the song that needs an avatar! #17: Alternate Madness Y'all remember alternates? Sometimes I hate the original choreo and its avatar, so I do the alternate. And of course, the avatars. Vote for your favorite alternate avatar! #18: Never say no to Panda! There are A LOT of panda avatars in the series. 'Nuff said. Vote for your favorite Panda avatar! I will put pictures up of the winners. Category:Blog posts